


Watchout Your Window

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: Watchout Your Window





	

**Author's Note:**

> -年龄逐渐增长，大家知道就好

01

Jon希望Damian能改改他半夜悄无声息出现在他房间的习惯。以及不要再嘲笑他的睡衣或者房间里的任何物品。

穿着罗宾制服的Damian抱着手臂站在黑暗里，咧着嘴巴恶毒地讽刺Jon的被子，床单，窗帘，甚至是地下铺的毯子。Jon不明白为什么Damian每次出现总要挤兑他那么几句，他也早料到Damian会说些什么，但即使如此他还是忍不住从床上跳起来跟他打架。

然后Damian就达成了他的目的——把他拎出去带着他去打一些入侵哥谭的机器人，或者怪物。有时候Damian会拎着他到少年泰坦里忙帮，一点小小的任务。

极个别的时候Damian会跑过来叫他一起去买游戏，吃冰激凌，就像同龄朋友那样。

只要他改一改三更半夜敲他窗户或者摸黑爬进他房间的行为以及故意激怒他的话。Jon舔着冰激凌想，他会和Damian变成更好的朋友。

后来Jon被Damian的突然出现吓到几次后他终于拽着Damian的领子说，“不要再摸黑爬进我的卧室。”

Damian哼了一声，他怎么回答来着？他说：“做梦。”

怒不可遏。

鸡飞狗跳。

 

02

但事实上Damian真的减少了摸黑进入房间的行为，也不知道好还是不好，Jon在半夜惊醒的时候总是会看到窗帘上的一团黑影，爬起来拉开窗帘就会看到Damian的脸上写满了“我很生气我不开心”，跟Batman的表情如出一辙。

睡眼朦胧的Jon一时没反应过来，屋外的月亮又大又圆，明晃晃地在Damian身后挂着，他的黑色披风，他的头发，他的皮肤，都像是被盖了一层薄如蝉翼的面纱。

Damian忍无可忍的屈起手指敲窗户，嘴巴里嘟囔着“外星犬”“愚蠢的外星人”等诸如此类的言语。

Jon看了他一会儿才把窗户打开，之后Damian利落地跳进卧室，张口就开始嘲讽他的反应能力。Jon沉默着，用超能力作弊冲到Damian面前，在他来不及反应的时候重新把他丢出窗外。

“你的反应能力也不怎么样嘛。”Jon倚在窗边凉凉地开口。

Damian亮出蝙蝠镖。

免不了一顿打，但在这之后Jon还是穿好衣服乖乖跟着Damian去需要他的地方。

他们总是这样，刮风下雨下雪，Damian在半夜出现在他窗户外，不开心的敲打他的窗户，等着他开窗进去，没呆多久就拎着Jon离开他温暖舒适的房间。

Jon有次在半夜被雷声惊醒后看到Damian，他没有拉窗帘，Damian就在窗户外用披风兜帽裹着自己，沉默的看着他。在注意到他醒来后才伸手敲他的窗户，说，“混蛋氪星犬，滚出来。”

这之后Jon总是会给窗户留个口子，不管春夏秋冬，轻轻一推就可以推开窗户。

于是Damian就光明正大地出现在Jon床边，居高临下地注视着他，直到Jon醒过来为止。

后来Jon想了想，Damian只要想进到他的屋子里随时都可以，干嘛还要等他开窗呢？

 

03

飞行能力随着年龄增长逐渐觉醒，在被Damian闯了那么多年的窗户后Jon终于按耐不住地想要报复回去。

他熟悉怎么到韦恩庄园，熟悉Damian的卧室，更熟悉Damian的作息——某种程度上Damian对自己严格地可怕。

Damian的窗户不比他的，巨大落地窗将他的卧室暴露无遗。Jon飞到的时候Damian刚洗完澡，在沙发上小憩，有些长的头发搭在额前，闭着眼睛安静地躺着。

这时候的Damian没有平时的凌厉，没有平时的尖锐，甚至有些安静，还有……温柔。

Jon没见过这样的Damian，这对他来说非常……新奇。

他愣愣地飘在窗户外面看他，直到Damian睁开眼睛，锐利的眼神直直刺到他脸上，然后他翘了下唇角，勾出一个“笑”的表情。笑很短暂，但Jon确定自己看到了。

Damian从沙发上站起来，一步一步走到窗户前打开窗户冲他喊，“嘿乡巴佬。”

Jon忘了生气。

他逃走了。

 

04

Damian还是不断地出现在他房间里盯着他看直到他醒过来。

Jon试着装睡，然后他会听到细微的声音，窗户开了又被关上，然后他床边就会站着一个人。Jon熟悉那人的气息，那是Damian。

Damian会在他床边站很长时间，Jon压抑着自己努力装成睡着的样子，在维持一段时间以后，他感觉到Damian在靠近他——

对方的呼吸，还有对方加快的心跳。

Jon不确定自己该不该醒，他仿佛知道下一秒会发生什么。他开始紧张起来，他的心脏也在狂跳，和Damian的一起。

对方的气息从他的唇移动到脸再移动到耳朵边，然后Damian叫了他的姓，“Kent。”

Damian低声耳语，温热的呼吸搔弄着他的脆弱的耳廓，Jon为此差点跳起来。

“今天没什么事，你就好好睡觉吧。”Damian说着哼了一声，“你装睡的技术烂爆了。”

Jon死死地闭着眼，不行，冷静，不能醒，不能让这个混蛋得逞，他是在诈我！

Damian离开了。在Damian离开后Jon一下子从床上窜起来在屋子里乱飞，他克制不住！根本克制不住！他抱着脑袋深呼吸，让自己冷静，在砰砰乱跳的心脏声中努力用听力寻找Damian的声音。

“氪星犬。”Damian咂舌，“TT。”

还有Damian和他处于同个频率的心跳。

 

05

Jon对Damian的声音或者是他发出的声音敏感极了。Damian只要一靠近他的房间他就立刻闭眼装睡，Damian到了也不打扰他，就看着他装，直到Jon装不下去自动醒来为止。

次数渐多Damian似乎失去了耐心，他在Jon床边连续发出数个不满的“TT”后按住Jon的脸低头用嘴巴研磨对方的。

Jon震惊了。他瞪着眼睛看Damian，后者把脸皱巴成一团，恶狠狠地，“给我滚起来。”

Jon摸着自己的嘴巴，蓝眼睛眨都不敢眨一下：“你——”

“哥谭现在很危险我没空跟你玩这些小游戏。”Damian大声说着并后退了两步。

“你刚刚——”

“Batman跟你父亲去瞭望塔了无法顾及哥谭所以现在快点穿衣服。”Damian继续后退。

“你是不是——”

“Nightwing去布鲁斯海文了RedHood联系不到RedRobin去找他的氪星人了你现在立刻马上给我把衣服穿好。”Damian还在后退。

“你吻了我！”Jon从床上坐起来，“老天——你吻了我——”

“闭嘴Jonathan Kent！”Damian大喊。

 

06

接下来Damian有一段时间拒绝再从窗户进入Jon的卧室。

不过这没什么关系，Jon可以去敲Damian的。

说起来，Damian也为他开着窗户——这是Jon最近才知道的事情。


End file.
